Three Colours
by megamattman
Summary: This is a small thing I started writing, it kind of evolved and here we are! The title is subject to change and the story is not finished yet. Jun Nekonishi/Hiroyuki. LEMON TIEM


_**Right then! This is going to be my first fanfic in a loooong time. It's between Jun and Hiro and the talking is done in style of the game itself. **_  
_**Hope you all enjoy.**_  
_**P.S. I Don't own morenatsu, If I did I would hnnngg**_

* * *

Kouya: "Hiro, this is my band. Jun, the tortoise-shell cat  
over here is our bassist. Yuuki is our Vocalist. And Keisuke is the drummer."

I looked at them all, one by one. When my vision crossed over Jun, he seemed to blush slightly before looking away.  
Before I could speak the large horseman wrapped an arm around my head and rubbed his fist against it.

Hiroyuki: "Owowowow, please stop!"

At my cries Keisuke let go of my head and I tried to retrieve my breath.

Keisuke: "Sorry bout that, Kouya has told us a lot about you"

Yuuki: "Since the start of the month he hasn't shut up about you. Right Jun?"

I looked over at Jun and saw him nod quickly once.

The group were headed over to the lake next and asked me to join them.  
I refused solemnly as I had other things to do. Before they left they invited me to listen to them practice early tomorrow.  
I nodded happily and returned to finishing my errands for Grandma  
Just before I left however I heard a voice speak up.

Jun: "It was nice to meet you Hiroyuki-San"

The next morning I was woken by my grandmother saying that someone was on the phone for me.

I walked into the hall and picked it up.

Hiroyuki: "Hello?"

?: "Ah, Hiroyuki-San?"

I recognized it as the voice of the shy cat I had met yesterday at the shrine.

Hiroyuki: "Jun-Kun? How can I help?"

Jun: "We're just about to make our way to the studio. If you're still interested in coming I can uh.. come and pick you up."

When he said that a blush showed on my cheeks and I smiled.

Hiroyuki: "Alright, need my address? Kouya should have it."  
We talked for a few more moments before he hung up and began to make his way here.

After waiting about ten minutes there was knock on the door.  
Hiroyuki: "Grandma, I'm going out. I'll see you when you get back."

Grandma poked her head out of the kitchen door and smiled.  
Grandma: "Alright, have fun today."

I opened the door and was greeted by Jun-Kun's small tri-coloured face

After the practice session was over everyone complimented each other and their work today.  
The songs had been amazing, all three of them working in harmony was a brilliant sight. However my sight was  
always drawn back to Jun-Kun and his concentration.

Hiroyuki: "Thanks for inviting me to see this. It was actually really fun. You all did great"

Keisuke gave a triumphant smile while everyone else laughed. One by one everyone left except for me and Jun.

Hiroyuki: "You did really great today Jun-Kun."

Jun: "Thanks Hiroyuki-San"  
A small blush formed on his cheeks as he finished packing up and slipped on his grey jacket.

He looked over at me and our eyes met for a moment. He looks so cute..  
We soon left and went home, before I fell asleep an image of Jun blushing crossed my mind.

A few days after I was taking a long walk around the entire forest. I found the peace and quiet refreshing  
from the last two days of loud music practice.  
The heat was killing every part of my body. My shirt was sticking to me covered in sweat.

I laid down relaxing in the warm grass and closing my eyes. I laid there for at least 20 minutes before the  
sun was blocked out and I opened my eyes to see the familiar face of Jun

Jun: "Hello Hiroyuki-San"

He sat down next to me and closed his eyes.

Hiroyuki: "Oh, Hello Jun-Kun. What are you doing all the way out here?"

Jun opened his eyes and looked up at the sky.

Jun: "I come here sometimes when I want to think about things on my mind."

He slowly lent back onto the grass as he said that.

Hiroyuki: "Oh. What have you been thinking about that could need to be this isolated?"

Through his fur I could see his cheeks start to turn red. He closed his eyes again and let out an almost inaudible sigh.

Jun: "Why are you out here then? It's pretty far out."

Trying to avoid the question I asked a moment ago he changed the subject.  
I could swear that out of the corner of my eye I saw his tail wrap around his leg out of shyness.

Hiroyuki: "I just felt like taking a walk, It's been so long since I was last able to see the forest here. I thought that because the Bon Festival is  
tomorrow things are going to get faster paced."

I saw Jun nod slowly in agreement and look towards me.

Jun: "Are you going to the festival with anyone?"

Hiroyuki: "Kounosuke asked me to go with him and Tatsu-Nii but knowing him he'll be arriving just as the fireworks finish. And Tatsu-Nii will  
probably be too busy downing sake to be fun to hang out with. how about you?"

Jun: "No, crowds aren't really my thing unless I'm with someone I know."

I nodded understandingly. The answer didn't really surprise me, given his quiet nature. Slowly my thoughts drifted off to what I am going to do at  
the festival tomorrow. Maybe I could ask Kouya? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind, or maybe Shun-Kun? It would be pretty entertaining to go wi-

Jun: "Do you want to go with me?"

As I was in the middle of a thought Jun-Kun's voice rose.  
I looked over at the cat besides me and saw him turn his head away from me and close his eyes. I suppose that could be fun, I've been able  
to get to know everyone else in the band. Plus I'm pretty sure he's a nice guy when you get down to it.

Hiroyuki: "Sure, that sounds like it could be fun."

I smiled as the answer was voiced and Jun's tail flicked slightly.  
I could somehow tell he was blushing on the other side.

Jun: "O-Okay, did you want me to meet you there?"

Hiroyuki: "Sounds like a pretty good plan to me."

Jun nodded again, staying as silent as ever. We stayed in silence for a while longer before Jun stood up and said that he had to leave. I stayed a while  
longer then left as the sun began to set and the insects became louder and more distinct.

The first half of the day flew by as I lay around the house in the extreme heat. As the sun began its descent  
the glow of the shrine became more and more visible.  
As I left for the festival I said goodbye to Grandma and Grandpa and promised to bring them some food.

Grandma: "Alright Hiroyuki, have fun tonight."

Hiroyuki: "I will, goodbye."

I hug Grandma before I leave and make my way to the shrine for the festival. As I got to the shrine it dawned on  
me that Jun-Kun had not told me where he would meet me, or when. I would just have to hope that we came across each other.  
I wondered around the festival for about 10 minutes when I began to think that maybe he didn't come in the end. He did say that he didn't like crowds.

Hiroyuki: "I guess I should go find Kounosuke then.."

Jun: "Why would you do that?"

At the sentence I turned to see Jun-Kun dressed in his usual jacket and pants. I smiled almost instinctively when I saw him.

Hiroyuki: "Ah, Hi Jun. I thought that you had decided to not come in the end."

Jun: "I promised to come didn't I?"

At that we walk together through the festival trying out the food stalls and games. We talked about each other and our friends whilst we  
ate some of the takoyaki we had decided to share. When I looked around I saw that people were starting to move to see the fireworks.

Jun: "Looks like the fireworks are going to start soon. Let's go get a good view, over by the steps."

He walked off in the direction of the stone steps as he said that.

Hiroyuki: "Hey! Wait up!"

I chased after Jun through the crowd of people heading the opposite direction. When I finally caught up with him he was sitting on one of the steps.  
I sat down beside him and stared up at the sky waiting for the first fireworks to appear. A few moments after I arrived the fireworks began.

Hiroyuki: "They're beautiful."

Jun: "Yeah.."

As the second lot of fireworks began to illuminate the sky I heard a faint swishing, I turned my head towards the sound. It was Jun-Kun's tail.  
His face looked different than usual and he was holding his arms against his body. I guess he must not like fireworks. If so then why did he  
ask me to come here today? I reached out and placed a hand on Jun-Kun's shoulder.

Hiroyuki: "Are you all right?"

Jun flinched slightly before nodding gently. He looked back up at the dark night sky before another firework shot off and filled the air with a large  
explosion. Jun tensed for a moment before relaxing again and sighing.

Jun: "I've never liked fireworks too much."

His ears were flattened and he curled his tail up around his leg. Another group of fireworks went off and again made Jun tense.  
I took my hand off of his shoulder and gave him a soft pat on the back.

Hiroyuki: "Why did you ask to get a better view of them then?"

As the words slipped out I realized I had been a bit insensitive. Maybe I should apologize?

Jun: "I thought it would be nice if I could see them with you.."

His voice was so quiet that I nearly missed the sentence. I saw the redness around his cheeks as the words connected in my brain, and I could feel my own cheeks  
getting hotter. He.. wanted to see them with me?

Hiroyuki: "Why? I'm not really anything special. It's sweet of you, but if it's making you uncomfortable maybe we should go somewhere else?"

I didn't have anywhere special in mind, but I knew the fireworks were going to go on for a while.

Jun: "Where did you want to go?"

Jun stood up as he asked me a question I had no answer for. Suddenly an idea came to mind.

Hiroyuki: "How about the lake? It's a bit away from the shrine but you can still see the light from the fireworks"

Jun nodded and lent me a hand to help me up. When I was upright we began to make our way over to the lake where it would be more quiet.  
During the walk there Jun-Kun's tail stopped flicking. When we got to the lake we chose a good spot and sat down.  
For a while we sat in silence and watched the far off fireworks. Then I suddenly felt something push against my hand. It was Jun's hand on top of mine.  
I looked over at him and saw he was still looking off into the distance, but his eyes were closed and a blush was showing on his face.  
I wrapped my hand around Jun-Kun's and squeezed.

Hiroyuki: "I had a fun time tonight Jun-Kun."

Jun: "So did I. I'm glad I came. Thank you Hiroyuki-San."

I smiled as Jun thanked me. We sat for about an hour before the lights in the distance began to dim, by now it would have been near midnight.  
Another 5 minutes passed before I thought about going back home. I looked over at Jun-Kun as he sat next to me. He looked half asleep.

Hiroyuki: "I should probably be going. Grandma and Grandpa are going to get worried about me. I did have a really good time tonight."

I saw Jun-Kun's eyes change to a saddened expression before he stood up and pulled me to my feet. Still holding my hand.

Jun: "Alright, that's fine. I should get going too."

A moment passed with silence filling the air before I felt a warmth surround me. Jun wrapped his hands around me and held me close.  
After a second my head straightened out and I hugged back gently. Another minute later and we separated. Jun's face was close to mine.  
Jun's facial expression was somewhere between shy and very happy and I saw the tips of his ears turning slightly red.

Jun: "T-Thanks again, I had fun."

Hiroyuki: "Yeah, no problem. I wouldn't mind if we could do this again sometime before I leave."

Jun: "I wouldn't mind that."

I smiled as the shy portion of Jun's expression was diminished and a smile formed on his face.

Hiroyuki: "Anyway, I think it's time to go."

Jun-Kun's ears dropped slightly and he nodded. I began to let go of his hand but before I could he tightened his grip.

Jun: "Before you go..."

He became silent as his whiskers flicked in anxiety. Just as I was going to ask what he wanted I felt something hot press against my lips.  
A moment later it was gone. Jun had kissed me, and now he was blushing intensely.

Jun: "I'll phone you tomorrow.. or something."

We quickly parted ways and went home.

The next few days passed, I hung around with Shun-Kun and Kouya but heard nothing from Jun, It wasn't until the 25th that I finally  
received a phone call from the cat in question. I had just woken up when Grandma passed the phone to me.

Hiroyuki: "Hello? Nishimura"

Jun: "Hiro? Sorry I haven't called you in a few days.. I didn't know what to talk about."

Hiroyuki: "It's not a problem. I wasn't sure what to say either. If you want we could meet up, I'm free whenever you want."

Jun: "How about that spot in the forest? You remember how to get there?"

Hiroyuki: "I think so yeah, when did you want to meet then?"

Jun: "About noon would be good, I'll see you then. Goodbye."

Hiroyuki: "Bye, Jun-Kun."

I hung up the phone and felt something stir in my chest. I could guess what he wanted to talk about, the kiss. I didn't know what to think about it.  
I thought about what I had done with Jun this past week and a half. We had met, hung around and talked, went to practice together, went to the festival together,  
kissed... As I played back some of the events I thought about how it was nice to spend that time with him. I went back into my room to lie down again for a while  
before making up an excuse to myself to eat something. I lounged around the house all day until around 11 o'clock and left for the forest.  
Following the same trail I had last time took almost half an hour. I finally reached the small opening where me and Jun-Kun had met before.  
I splayed down on the soft grass once again and closed my eyes. I must have drifted off to sleep as what felt like moments  
later I heard rustling in a bush near me.

Hiroyuki: "Jun-Kun? Is that you?"

Jun's familiar face emerged from the bushes as I called out to him. He sat down on the floor next to me and smiled gently, holding his arms close  
and curling his tail up. I could tell that the atmosphere was awkward between us. I decided to face the problem head on, be completely blunt.

Hiroyuki: "You asked me here today to talk about the night of the festival didn't you?"

Jun nodded slowly and his ears and cheeks became tinted red.

Jun: "Yeah.. I feel bad about doing that to you.. springing it on you. I really just wanted to apologize, you can't feel the same way.  
We've only know each other a little while. I'm sorry."

Hiroyuki: "No Jun... You don't have to be sorry, I didn't mind it. It was actually nice. my first time too."

As I spoke I saw Jun-Kun's ears lift and his smile widen slightly. His tail tightened and his ears were bright red. I smiled back at him,  
feeling heat fill my face I knew I wasn't helping with the feelings floating around at the moment.

Hiroyuki: "About what you said.. my not being able to feel the same way. It's wrong, I do. At least, I'm pretty sure I do. I like you"

At that I moved over to the embarrassed cat and wrapped an arm around him before cupping his cheek in one hand and pulling in for a gentle kiss.  
Beneath my hand I felt Jun tense up. After a second though he relaxed and pressed into the kiss, purring very slightly. I pulled back from the kiss  
after another minute and looked at Jun-Kun's red face. He was trying to look anywhere but my eyes as I spoke out loud.

Jun: "Hiroyuki.. I- Mph!"

I again pressed my lips to his as he failed to speak, this time it was more passionate as I prodded my tongue against his lips.  
He opened his mouth and our tongues touched before beginning the fight for dominance. I felt Jun wrap an arm around my neck as  
we shifted to a more comfortable position. We continued kissing for a few minutes before parting and attempting to catch our breath, all whilst trying to speak.

Jun: "Hiroyuki.. I.. Thanks."

Hiroyuki: "That was pretty nice, everything you could want from a first kiss."

Jun: "What about the night at the festival?"

Hiroyuki: "Shh, let me have this."

Jun let out a small laugh as I smiled at the contradiction in my previous words. We lay on the grass in silence for a few hours, sometimes exchanging kisses.  
As the sun slowly began its decent I sighed as I thought about how little time I had left in waterfront. I wished that I had more time to spend with my friends.  
With Jun.

At one point I was sure the Jun had fallen asleep, I woke him up after watching him for a while. It was beginning to get dark as we stood up to say good bye.  
We hugged each other and smiled, neither wanting to say good bye. I turned and began to slowly make my way out of the clearing before Jun's voice rose.

Jun: "Hiroyuki, wait. Would you like to, uh.. Stay at my house tonight?"

His voice became quite towards the end, he looked at me with a mixture of hope and shyness. I looked towards the sky for a moment, and then back at him.

Hiroyuki: "Yeah, I wouldn't mind that."

Jun: "Really?"

I nod and walk over to the, now blushing cat. He smiles at me awkwardly before taking my hand. We walk through the forest until we reach Jun's car.  
During the ride there he put on some of his favourite music, Chipzel's Chiptunes. As such there wasn't any time to talk. When we got to the small house,  
Jun opened the door silently as he walked in. The house was very nicely designed inside, and tidy. He led me upstairs to his room, also tidy.

Hiroyuki: "Where are your parents?"

Jun: "They aren't around much as work keeps them out of town, so It's mostly just me a lot of the time. I still see them every week though."

I nodded as I sat down in one of the chairs and looked around his room. A regular sized futon with a desk to the side, on either side  
of the desk there were large speakers and a pile of CD's. Most were probably House or other variations. The rest of the room was fairly minimalistic.  
We sat and talked for a while before I phoned my grandparents up and explained that I was going to stay the night at Jun-Kun's.

Grandma: "Alright, have a good time tonight"

Hiroyuki: "I will, thank you Grandma."

I hung up the phone and went back into Jun's room, he was lying on his bed with a book in his hands. I sat down next to him and peered over his shoulder.  
Leaning my head against his shoulder I tried to read some of the words. The book was about a murder that had taken place in some large city in America.  
I read along for a short while before I dozed off, completely relaxed. I woke up a while later and found myself in my boxers and inside the bed sheets.  
The lights were still on and I could hear movement from downstairs, Jun must have slipped me into bed whilst I was sleeping.  
As I sank into the futon's warm embrace Jun re-entered the room, also wearing nothing but his boxers.

Jun: "Oh, you're awake."

Hiroyuki: "Only just, sorry for falling asleep on you."

Jun: "Don't be, I didn't mind slipping you into bed."

Jun said this with a smile and blush at the same time, he crawled onto the other side of the bed but sat on top of the covers.  
We sat like this for a while before Jun slipped under the sheets and slid over to me before grabbing my arm and kissing me like we had in the clearing.  
My arm wrapped around Jun-Kun's smaller body and pulled him close. The kiss became more intense as it turned into a make out session.  
Jun slowly moved on top of me and my hands began to make their way south. Sliding under his boxers and feeling around his tail.

He moved his hands across my chest slowly as I began to remove his boxers, already feeling his malehood pressing against my stomach.  
I removed my own boxers and threw them to the side, pressing my tongue deeper into Jun's mouth. He let out soft moans as I began to work my hands around  
his groin, tail and also his back. A few minutes of the pleasant, naked make out session and Jun parted from my lips. He looked at me, with eyes of lust.

Hiroyuki: "What do you want to do?"

Jun: "I want to taste it.."

Both of our voices were almost silent in the darkened room. I kissed him one more time as if to say that it was alright. With that,  
he disappeared under the cover and I felt a warm breath on my crotch. He waited a few moments before taking my manhood into his mouth.  
I let out a gasp as I was engulfed in a warm moist pleasure. He began to slowly roll me around in his mouth, getting a feel for the size, this resulted  
in several moans of pleasure. After acclimatizing to my size, Jun began to slide his mouth up and down, causing even more dirty noises to escape my mouth.  
My hand slipped down and found Jun's neck, rubbing it in encouragement. In response to this he began to suck harder, making sure to use his tongue skilfully.  
I instinctually thrust into his mouth and let out low moans.

Hiroyuki: "Jun... ahh, I'm going to.. ngghh."

Despite my warning Jun continued to move his head up and down, covering every inch of my maleness. My moans started to get louder and I began to pant as my  
climax began. I shot my load into Jun's mouth as he sucked down on me. After a few moments of bliss, my mind began to go hazy.  
Before I knew it, I was starting to fall asleep.

I woke up the next day to hot breath on my chest, it took me a moment to remember where I was. Looking down I saw Jun-Kun's head resting on me, sound asleep.  
The sun was just beginning to rise, meaning it was very early morning. I reached down to Jun's face as he slept and ran my fingers through his tri coloured fur.  
My mind flashed back to yesterday's events. I blushed slightly after remembering our actions after we got into bed. I looked back down at Jun again and placed  
a kiss on his forehead before pulling his body closer to mine.

Jun: "Nmhh. Guhhh"

After a while Jun stretched and let out a yawn. He looked around before rubbing his eyes and looking at me with an embarrassed smile.

Jun: "O-Oh, good morning Hiroyuki."

Hiroyuki: "Morning Jun. Did you sleep well?"

Jun nodded as he sat up and untangled himself from my arms. I got out of bed and slipped my boxers on before throwing Jun his. I smiled and laughed slightly.

Hiroyuki: "You aren't going to make breakfast in the nude are you?"

Jun: "I'm not nu- Oh."

The look on Jun's face shifted from tired to embarrassed in an instant as he remembered everything from last night. His eyes wondered off to the walls and  
his face became a deep shade of red. He slipped the boxers on under the sheets and then got out. Before we went downstairs Jun kissed me with a smile on his  
face that I hadn't seen before. It was a mixture of happiness and lust. Maybe he enjoyed last night a lot?  
After we had finished breakfast, Jun's front door was pushed open.

Jun turned quickly and looked panicked. He grabbed my arm and raced upstairs with me. He threw my clothes at me and began to get dressed himself. I followed  
suit and slipped on my clothes.

Hiroyuki: "What is it? What's wrong?"

Jun: "My parents aren't exactly friendly when it comes to strangers, or gays for that matter.."

Hiroyuki: "Oh.. Jun, I'm sorry.."

I finished getting dressed as he shook his head as if to say that it was alright. I pulled him in forone last quick kiss before giving him a hug.  
He hugged back and blushed slightly before smiling.

Hiroyuki: "What did you want to do?"

Jun: "Probably for the best if you go home for now, I'm sorry. I'll come to your house later on today when I get the chance."

Hiroyuki: "Alright, I'll see you then."

Jun lead me downstairs and I waved at his mother who looked at me suspicously before I left the house. For the next hour I was sat at home relaxing.  
I thought about how I leave in less than a week, about how I would miss all of my friends here. Would I still be able to spend time with Jun? If so, how?  
There's always phone calls, or letters.

* * *

Hey Guys!

Hope you enjoyed it!

Be sure to review and shit, also do that if you just want to see more. Had fun writing it. Didn't expect it to be read by THIS many people!

-S


End file.
